Just a rainbow
by FireTiger1008
Summary: One evening when Ghastly and Tanith are curled up on the sofa a storm hits and they have to deal with a scarred child. Just a short one shot, please enjoy and drop me a review.


Ghastly was lying on the sofa with Tanith lying beside him with her eyes shut. He smiled as she re adjusted herself into a more comfortable position.

"You alright?" he asked her. Tanith just nodded smiling as her husband stroked her hair. Suddenly there was a clap of thunder followed by a scream. At the sound of the scream Tanith's eyes immediately opened and a small child came running in.

"Mummy!" She screamed running up to Tanith. Tanith sat up and pulled the young girl in close. There was a flash of lightning causing the girl to scream again and bury her face into Tanith.

"It's only thunder and a bit of lightning, you don't need to be scared." Tanith reassured her.

"Come here." Ghastly said putting a hand on the child's arm. Tanith let the girl go and Ghastly picked her up and placed her on his lap. "Yasmin" he started. The young girl snuggled up against her dad sucking her thumb and hugging a teddy. "I know it's loud and bright but isn't the sun bright?" Yasmin nodded "And when it rains against the window, isn't it loud?" Yasmin nodded again but kept her head tucked into her dad's chest. "And what happens when the sun is bright and the rain is loud at the same time?" Yasmin looked up at her dad

"A wainbow." She mumbled without taking her thumb out her mouth.

"So surely when it's bright and loud outside it's a good thing?" Yasmin nodded

"Rainbows are pretty." She said removing her thumb. Ghastly smiled and moved a piece of Yasmin's hair out her face.

"Then what is so scary about a storm?" he asked. Yasmin shrugged. There was another rumble of thunder and Yasmin tensed burying herself in her dad's chest again. She was only there for a second though and even though the thunder continued Yasmin pulled away from her dad. There was then another flash and Yasmin only flinched slightly. Ghastly kissed her for head. "Brave girl." He said to her, she immediately beamed.

"Like Mummy!" She exclaimed, Ghastly smiled looking at Tanith and nodded.

"Like mummy." He confirmed. "Go on, you better get back to bed its late." He said patting her back.

"Can I stay with you and mummy?" Yasmin asked still not feeling overly keen on the storm.

"Well I'm going to bed." Tanith said standing up stretching. Yasmin looked at her dad

"I was going to go to bed too actually." Ghastly said while stroking his daughter's hair. Yasmin looked at him widening her eyes and pouting slightly. "Tanith?" he asked knowing what his daughter wanted.

"I don't mind." Tanith called back as she left the room. Yasmin smiled at her dad.

"Come on then." He sighed. He took Yasmin off his lap and stood up. Yasmin looked up at him raising her arms. "Anything else?" he asked picking her up "A massage maybe?" he suggested. Yasmin giggled despite not knowing what a massage was and rested her head on her dads shoulder.

"I'll take that offer!" Tanith called from the other room making Ghastly laugh as he carried his daughter to their room where Tanith was already in bed. He placed Yasmin on the end of the bed and allowed her to crawl up. She rested herself on Tanith's side and poked her mum's cheek. When Tanith did move she did it again. Still nothing so Yasmin started doing it more rapidly. Suddenly Tanith spun round pinning her daughter on the bed and tickling her. Yasmin was so distracted she didn't even notice the thunder.

"Stop it!" She giggled squirming, Tanith let go laughing hugging her daughter. Ghastly climbed in the other side smiling at the two

"It's like living with two 4 year olds instead of one." He commented. Tanith leaned across and kissed his cheek.

"That's because you do honey." She told him smiling. Yasmin lifted the covers in-between her parents and tucked herself under. She yawned stretching as there was a flash of lightning, her parents waited for her to hide or jump but instead she just curled into a ball and shut her eyes.

"Night, night." Ghastly said to the young girl.

"Sleep tight." She added

"Don't let the bed bugs bite tonight." Tanith finished. Ghastly leaned over their child and pressed his lips against Tanith's placing a hand on her shoulder so that he wouldn't fall onto Yasmin. "Good night." Tanith said when they parted

"Good night." He replied before kissing Tanith's forehead and getting himself comfy. Tanith flicked her bedside light off and curled up just like her daughter.

Yasmin flipped herself over in between her parents. She sat up and peered over her mum's shoulder. 3:07 read the clock; Yasmin wasn't sure what that meant, she couldn't yet read the time she only that when it said 6:00 if she wasn't getting into bed she was in trouble. She guessed it was late though by the fact that it was dark and her parents were still asleep. She sighed flopping back unaware of how noisy she was being. It sure was hot lying with two people either side of her. Yasmin crawled out and went to the end of the bed, she then stopped headed back to the top grabbed her teddy and went back down. She hopped of the bed opened the bedroom door and made her way to her room in the dark. It was nice and cool in her room and she quickly feel back asleep but not before slamming her bedroom door.

Tanith jolted up right at the sudden noise, she looked at the empty space next to her and the door that was now wide open. So either Yasmin had returned to her own room or had been kidnapped, knowing her luck Tanith figured it would me the later.

"She went back to her own room." Said a horse voice, there was then a cough. "Sounded kind of creepy then didn't I?" he said.

"You always sound creepy." Tanith told him

"You know you are so romantic?" He replied sarcastically. Tanith smiled forcing herself into her husband's arms.

"I try." She told him while still trying to get comfy. "You're great with her you know?" She said once she had gotten comfy

"I am?" Ghastly questioned shocked "I just say whatever pops in my head."

"I wish I could do that but it's proven dangerous to open my mouth without thinking." Ghastly laughed

"You do say a lot of rubbish." Tanith nudged Ghastly in the side making him laugh again. He squeezed her in a tight hug as a way of apologizing. Once he loosened his grip on her he gently stroked her hair and immediately her eyes shut making him smile, it always relaxed her when he stroked her hair. It must have been about 5 minutes later when Ghastly was sure Tanith had fallen asleep that her eyes opened.

"Ghastly?" She said.

"Yeah?" he replied looking down at her

"Are you as hot as I am?" she wondered

"Yes." He told her.

"Oh thank god!" She said rolling away from him spreading her arms on her side of the bed searching for a cold spot. Tanith found a cold place and sighed happy. "Ghastly?" she said again

"Yeah?" he replied wondering what it was this time

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He smiled before the couple fell asleep while avoiding each other's body heat.

* * *

Why hello people of fanfiction! So what do you think, love it or hate it please let me know.  
I got the idea for this story because a storm popped in to say hello where I live and i remembered how i use to be scared of them but my parents convinced me not to be scarred, they didn't do it this way but i thought i would have a stab at finding my own positive in a storm. So yeah thats it from me, please tell me what you think.

Fire :) x


End file.
